davenclayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
David Wovchko or Dave is a ho-host of That Dave 'n Clay Show. He and Alex were the creators of That Dave 'n Clay Show. He is currently 13 years old and lives in Pennsylvania with his wife and daughter. Early Filming Career Dave first started making videos as "Davidwov" on YouTube when he was 11 or 12. His videos consisted of him lip-synching and moving around to several songs, random and unnecessary actions (such as vomiting), and parodies to more popular videos or memes. He looks back at this period as a very "dark" age of his filming "career." Later, after changing from a private to a public school, he became friends with a person we will call, "KP." Dave was making YouTube videos after the switch between schools, but at the time had not really became good friends with "KP". Now KP at the time was making home movies with a JVC camcorder. This JVC camcorder could not be imported to a computer, nor could the videos be edited in any way. These videos were and currently are stored on cassette tapes. His movies had to be filmed at one time, and the camera was only able to pause and resume recording. KP made parodies of movies, television shows, and a video game or two with his friends and siblings. Dave was offered to be in one of KP's movies, and he agreed. It was an army movie named just Army Movie, in which Dave played was a general. The movie had make up (skin crayons) and cap guns. This was a beginning to a new series of KP's movies. In July of 2009, several months after Army Movie, Dave received a Flip Ultra for his birthday. He did not use it for his YouTube Videos, but instead decided to make videos with KP. KP loved the idea, and one day, KP invited Dave over to make a "gangster" movie. After filming, KP and Dave decided to call it "Assassin 13" which evolved to Assassin Thirteen (13 spelled out.) The first was named Part Uno, filmed on Thursday, July 16th, 2009 the second named 48 Hours, filmed one week later, on Thursday, July 23rd, 2009 and the third named Legends Never Die or Legends Take Holidays, which was filmed on Tuesday, August 11th, 2009. A "lost episode" or a non-chronological edition to Assassin Thirteen was filmed on Tuesday, October 1st, 2009 simply named The Lost Episode. On Wednesday, November 25th, 2009, Dave, KP, KP's siblings and Dave's friends filmed a western movie named New Sheriff in Town. Since then, the most recent production Dave has acted in is The Hypnotist, which was filmed on February 26, 2010. List of Dave & KP's Productions #Army Movie - M|DD|09 - (MM:SS) #Assassin Thirteen: Part Uno - 7|16|09 - (Currently 10:31) #Assassin Thirteen: 48 Hours - 7|23|09 - (Currently 8:24) #Assassin Thirteen: Legends Take Holidays or Legends Never Die - 8|11|09 - (Currently 13:46) #Assassin Thirteen: The Lost Episode - 10|1|09 - (11:03) #New Sheriff in Town - 11|25|09 - (13:55) #The Hypnotist - 2|26|10 Unedited Current Filming Career Currently, Dave has not made a YouTube video since February 27, 2009. He plans on making a "come-back" in the near future. He has prepared several audio clips for a "come-back" video, and has a rather good idea about what is to be included in the video. Alex and Dave in January of 2010, thought up the idea of "That Dave 'n Clay Show." Originally, Dave wanted the show to be called just "Clay 'n Dave" like how the show "Dave and Dave's Excellent Adventures" gives itself a nickname of "Dave and Dave", but after the blog page was created, the current name was set in stone. Several ideas have spread like wildfire between Dave and Alex, and the show should be in production by April, 2010. Other Projects Dave was a member of an a cappella band, which he named "One Short of Four." The band had started on Saturday, September 19, 2009, and broke apart on February 27, 2010. For more info about the group, go here. Dave has a YouTube Channel Named Davidwov , although he hasn't been made a video in over a year. Dave and Clay have a blog: http://daveandclayshow.blogspot.com/ Dave has pulled together several friends and peers to perform We Are The World in mid-2010. For more info, go here. Further Reading/Unnecessary Information *Dave's Favorite Cereal is Special K. *Dave's Favorite Color is Gold. *Dave Has a Pet Cat Named Shadow. *Dave's Favorite Album is The Dark Night by Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard *Dave's Favorite Dogs are Dachshunds *Dave's Favorite Video Game is Star Wars Battlefront II for PlayStation 2 *Dave's Favorite Book is The Alchemist *Dave's Favorite Songs Are: #'Into The Night' by Benny Mardones #'She's a Lady' by Tom Jones #'One More Time' by Daft Punk #'Fly' by Luovico Einaudi #'Anything is Possible' by Don Davis #'Sharp Dressed Man' by ZZ Top #'Everybody Hurts' by R.E.M. #'Power of Love' by Huey Lewis and the News #'Live Fun Times Mix' by Funtastic Power! #'You're Beautiful (Clean Edit)' by James Blunt #'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback #'Fun, Fun, Fun' by The Beach Boys #'Jump' by Van Halen #'Man in the Mirror' by Michael Jackson #'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler #'Crocodile Rock' by Sir Elton John #'The Imperial March' by John WIlliams #'Sleeping' by Rick Astley #'En Mi' by Viento De Los Andes #'Baby Come Back' by Player #'Hawaii Five-O' by The Ventures #'In The AIr Tonight (Live)' by Phil Collins #'Stayin' Alive' by Bee Gees #'My Girl' by Tempations #'Believe' by Cher #'Immigrant Song' by Led Zeppelin #'I Just Called To Say I Love You' by Stevie Wonder #'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder #'Someday at Christmas' by Stevie Wonder #'I Got You Babe' by 'Sonny & Cher ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Producers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:User of the Month